


Jenn's Mission

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn and Danny's Ex aim to fix the boys up.  But do they need to?





	Jenn's Mission

JANUARY 3RD 10: AM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn had just poured her egg into the skillet when Steve came into the kitchen. "Have you heard from Danny? Jenn asked. 

"No. Was I supposed to?" Steve asked. 

"No. Just curious." Jenn said plating her egg and sitting down. 

"Look, I will tell him. But I doubt he swings that way." Steve said. 

"Ok." Jenn said. 

"What's the smirk?" Steve asked. 

"Nothing. I was just eating breakfast." Jenn said. Steve shook his head.

 

1:PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was down on the beach laying in the hammock reading a book. She was startled when the hammock moved. She looks to see Danny standing there. "Well Hello Detective." Jenn said smirking. 

"Again with the Detective." Danny said smirking. 

"Well respect your elders and all." Jenn said sitting up. 

"Do you know where Super Seal is?" Danny asked. 

"Probably in the garage working on the Marquis." Jenn said. 

"What are you reading?" Danny asked. 

"Wuthering Heights." Jenn said showing him the book. 

"I thought you would be reading Harry Potter." Danny said pulling a chair over. 

"I sort of keep that for me and Grace. We each read one chapter. Her reading skills are really good." Jenn said. 

"Well I know she enjoys it. She talks about it all the time. You know, you don't have to wait for us to have a case to come and see Grace. I am sure Rachel wouldn't mind you going over to her.... house" Danny stopped talking when he realized what he said. 

"It's ok Danny. After my melt down I started seeing the guidance counsellor at school. It's helping." Jenn said. 

"Well, I am sorry. But you can come to my place. I know it's small but it's a place." Danny said. 

"I will keep that in mind." Jenn said smirking. 

Just then Steve came around the house from the Garage grumbling. "Hey Super Seal, What's wrong your hunk of metal finally give out?" Danny asked. 

"What are you doing here Danno?" Steve asked gently sitting on the hammock. 

"Don't flip me Dad." Jenn said hanging on. 

"I stopped by cause I was had nothing to do." Danny said. 

"You love us. Admit it, you love us." Steve said grinning. Danny shook his head. 

"Maybe her. You I tolerate." Danny said. 

Jenn smirked at them. "Want a beer?" Steve asked getting up heading towards the house. 

"Of course." Danny said winking at Jenn while getting up. 

Jenn went back to her book when her phone beeped. "Come over. Grace and me are gonna go shopping." Rachel texted. 

Jenn got up and headed for the house herself when she got up she swayed. "This ain't good." Jenn told herself shaking off the fatigue and heading for the house. 

"Danny, it's my dad's car." Steve was saying. 

"It's a hunk of metal." Danny said. 

"Hate to break it to you Dad, Danny is right." Jenn said grabbing a juice out of the fridge. 

"What are you gonna do today?" Steve asked. 

'Rachel just texted me and told me her and Grace are going shopping. Told me to join em." Jenn said just as her phone rang. 

"Hello." She said. 

"Jenn!!!" Grace yelled, causing Jenn to pull the phone away from her ear. "Hey Girlie." Jenn said smirking. 

"Mommy said you might come shopping with us." Grace said. 

"I might. Can I speak with your Mom"? Jenn asked. 

While the phone was being passed Jenn rolled her eyes at Steve and Danny trying to over hear. "Would you two like me to put it on speaker phone?" She said making them both to jump. 

"Hey Jenn" Rachel said in her british accent. 

"Hey, When are you two headed out?" Jenn asked. 

"In a little while. Want to meet us at the mall on Kapolei Pkwy?" Rachel asked. 

"Sure. Say in an hour?" Jenn asked. 

"Sounds good. I'll let you bring Grace back to Steve's with you. If you don't mind." Rachel said. 

"Not at all. See you two later." Jenn said hanging up. 

"What mall are you going to?" Danny asked 

"Ka Makana Ali'i it's on Kapolei Pkwy. I'm going to get dressed." Jenn said going upstairs to get dressed.

 

2:PM   
KA MAKANA ALI'I MALL

Jenn pulled into a parking spot and went inside she was walking to the food court when she saw Rachel wave at her. "There you are." Rachel said. 

'Sorry Danny and Dad were asking me about something." Jenn said hugging Rachel and sitting beside her where she was watching Grace play on an indoor playground. 

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked. 

"Fine. I am seeing a counselor at school." Jenn said. 

"That's good. Grace was bugging me this morning about seeing you." Rachel said. 

"Well this gives me a good repreive from boredom." Jenn said laughing. 

"So when are we planning on setting Commander and Danny up." Rachel asked with a sly look. 

Jenn laughed. "So you've seen it too?" Jenn asked. 

"Please, Daniel needs the Commander to calm him down." Rachel said. 

Jenn smirked as she watched Grace come running up to em. "Jenn!!" Grace said hugging her. 

"Hey Girlie." Jenn said. 

"Can we go to the arcade mom?" Grace asked. 

"Sure. But first we need to get you some shoes for your school." Rachel said. 

"Jenn do you need shoes too?" Grace asked. 

"No ma'am. But I came to spend time with you guys. So you lead I'll follow." Jenn said getting up and following them. 

Rachel noticed her lagging a little looped her arm through Jenn's "Help me. She has more energy then me." Rachel said. 

Jenn laughed. "So we go to the Arcade and let her play it off." Jenn said 

 

5:00 PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn pulled into the driveway with Grace in her car. "Danno's car is still here." Grace said excitedly. 

"I know. Your Danno and my dad are probably watching a ball game. Or working on dad's car." Jenn said climbing out of her car and locking it. 

As they walked into the house Jenn yelped and covered Grace's eyes. Danny and Steve were on the couch making out. "Sorry we didn't see anything." Jenn said. 

"It's ok girls." Danny said adjusting his clothes. 

"You sure?" Jenn asked. 

"Yeah." Steve said standing. 

"Danno." Grace said running and giving him a hug. 

"Hey Monkey." Danny said kissing her head. 

"How was the mall?" Steve asked heading towards the kitchen. 

Jenn followed and smirked at him. "It was fine. I got to play in the Arcade." Grace said coming into the kitchen. 

"Did you buy anything Jenn?" Danny asked accepting the beer Steve handed him. 

"Nope. Just went to spend time with Rachel & girlie here. Figured I'd give you guys some time to bond over something other than bad guys." Jenn said smirking. 

Danny smirked at her. "When is your next competition?" He asked. 

"The 21st. It's going to be in Honolulu." Jenn said. 

"Friday?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah." Jenn said handing Grace her sliced apple. "What are we having for dinner?" Grace asked. 

"You just ate at the mall." Jenn said. 

"Well I thought I would grill a few steaks." Steve said. 

"I'll make a salad." Danny said. 

"I am gonna go and do a little homework. Let me know when it's all done." Jenn said going up the stairs. 

When she got into her bedroom she pulled her phone out and texted Rachel. "We don't need the mission no more. Walked in on Dad and Danny kissing." Jenn said smirking as she sent the text.   
In a minute her phone beeped with a text back from Rachel. "Good. I will tease Daniel about it when he drops Grace off tomorrow." Rachel texted back. Jenn smirked and started her studying.

NEXT DAY   
RACHEL'S HOUSE

Danny pulled up outside the gate leading to Rachel's house. As he pulled in Rachel came out and smirked. 

Grace got out and ran and hugged her mom. "How was your night with your dad?" Rachel asked.   
"It was great. After we left Uncle Steve's we went bowling." Grace said. 

"Well that sounds fun. Why don't you go unpack your backpack." Rachel said. 

"Bye Danno. Love you." Grace said hugging Danny. 

"Bye Monkey. Danno loves you." Danny said watching her bounce inside. Rachel leaned on the Camero smirking. 

"Why are you smirking?" Danny asked. 

'I hear you and Commander McGarrett are an 'item" now." Rachel said smirking. Danny groaned.   
"Who told you? No nevermind I know who." Danny said. 

"Don't be mad. Jenn just wants her dad happy. And I am happy for you." Rachel said. 

"Thank you. I didn't mean to keep it from you." Danny said. 

"It's all good Danny. Besides me and Jenn were planning how to get you two to admit your feelings." Rachel said. 

Danny shook his head as he headed for the car. When he got in he pulled his phone out and text Steve. "Our secret is out. Your daughter has a big mouth." Danny said dropping his phone into the cup holder and pulling away smirking. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> So not a lot of boys but I am aiming for this series to see Jenn's story.


End file.
